


London's Dolls

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, london's dolls, mystrade, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg are at a strip club for their bachelor party and Mycroft becomes jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	London's Dolls

The place was called London’s Dolls and Mycroft Holmes was a tad bored to be quite honest. Then again, the only reason he was here was the man sitting next to him. Greg Lestrade enjoyed the place and this was where their friends had decided to hold their bachelor party. Well, Greg’s friends. Sherlock looked just as bored as he did and John wasn’t part of the planning. 

Mycroft had to admit he was interested in the acrobatics the women were performing in the process of taking off their clothes. He could enjoy the female form aesthetically but felt no arousal. Greg, however, was enjoying the sight and it pricked Mycroft with little stabs of jealousy. But it wasn’t until one dancer, a sloe-eyed temptress with black curls down her back and barely-there scraps of clothing covering her started dancing for Greg alone that the jealousy roared in possessive rage.

Being the gentleman he was, Mycroft waited for the dance to be over and Greg to finish tucking the bills into the woman’s panties. Then, he leaned over and wrapped his arm around Greg’s waist, pulling him in close.

“How about we call it a night?” Mycroft suggested, his breath feathering over Greg’s ear as his fingers rubbed at his hip. “You’re mine and I want to take you to bed.”


End file.
